thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
The Challenge: Vendettas
Vendettas is the 31st season of The Challenge. Filming began in September and concluded in November 2017. Description Twenty-eight players including stars from MTV UK’s Ex on the Beach and Geordie Shore along with contestants from Big Brother will join The Challenge fan favorites as they travel to Spain to pursue their personal vendettas against one another. And this season, for the very first time, every player is out solely for themselves not their team. Only one winner will come out on top, competing to win the final prize that has the potential to exceed $500,000. Cast | |} Format Each player will participate in multiple challenges followed by an elimination round known as "The Ring". Elimination days will alternate between male, female, or genderless rounds. The winners of the challenge will split $25,000 among their individual bank accounts and the top three performers of the challenge will be declared "The Troika". The worst-performing player of the challenge will be sent straight to the Ring. The Troika is responsible for nominating three players to face the last place player in the Ring, named "The Inquisition". The Inquisition is responsible for pleading their case to stay in the competition, and the Troika will vote for the player to compete against the last place player at the Ring. The players will then compete in the elimination round. The winners stay in the game and earn a Grenade, while the losers are eliminated and their bank account is added into the final prize pot. In the Final Challenge eight players, four male and four female, will compete in two stages. The last two finishers of each gender at the first stage will be eliminated and their bank accounts will be added to the final prize pot, while the remaining players will continue to the next stage. Prize money is split as follows: *'Winner:' Individual bank account + $150,000 + every eliminated player's bank account *'Runner-Up:' Individual bank account + $35,000 *'Third Place:' Individual bank account + $10,000 *'Fourth Place:' Individual bank account + $5,000 Twists *'One Winner:' For the first time in Challenge history, only one winner, regardless of gender, will be crowned. *'Individual Bank Accounts:' Similar to The Ruins, money will be up for grabs during each challenge and will be split evenly between the winners of that challenge. However, unlike in The Ruins, once a player is eliminated, their individual bank account will be added to the final grand prize total. *'Troika and Inquisition:' Following every challenge, the top three performing players will be declared The Troika. The Troika must nominate three players, known as The Inquisition, for possible elimination. *'Grenades:' Grenades are punishments that can be granted to any player by the previous elimination winner at the Challenge. *'Mercenaries:' During double elimination rounds, two sets of Mercenaries were brought in to face the challengers in the Ring. Aneesa Ferreira, Derrick Kosinski, Jordan Wiseley, and Tori Deal were brought in as the first set of Mercenaries while Ashley Mitchell, Darrell Taylor, Frank Sweeney, and Laurel Stucky were brought in as the second set of Mercenaries. TJ surprised the players in the Final Challenge by revealing that previously eliminated players Bananas and Melissa would act as Mercenaries during one of the checkpoints. *'Reunion Reveal:' Similar to XXX: Dirty 30, the results of the Final Challenge were once again revealed at the reunion. Game summary Elimination chart Notes: *Eddie withdrew from the game prior to the "Who's Got Balls?" challenge. However, his departure was not addressed onscreen, and it was not revealed why he departed from the game. During the airing of the episode, Cory revealed via Twitter that Alicia allegedly had a restraining order against him. On an Instagram Live Sylvia revealed that Eddie opted to leave the house rather than have his name dragged through the mud over the situation. *Prior to the “#Vendettas” challenge, Melissa suffered an injury in the house that cut her foot. Because the challenge was played over water, Melissa was medically forced to forfeit and she was automatically sent to the Ring. *Natalie and Sylvia did not participate in the "Gasping for Air" challenge as they were deemed too sick to participate. *Prior to the "Puppet Master" challenge, it was revealed that Sylvia was too sick to continue in the game. Therefore, she was removed from the competition. *In the "Crazy 8" elimination, four "Mercenaries" (Jordan, Derrick, Tori, and Aneesa) were brought in to compete against the Ring players, similar to the "Heavy Hitters" twist seen on Cutthroat and Battle of the Bloodlines. In order to stay in the game, they must win against the Mercenary. Joss played against Derrick, Shane played against Jordan, Veronica played against Aneesa, and Kam played against Tori. *In the "Crazy 8" elimination, Veronica had broken her finger in her round against Aneesa, so she was disqualifed due to not being able to compete. *Kayleigh withdrew from the game following the "Not So Bright" elimination after not feeling comfortable in the house after an altercation with Kailah, Jemmye, and Britni the previous night. *In Episode 11, another set of Mercenaries (Ashley, Darrell, Frank, and Laurel) were brought in to compete in the "Yankin’ My Chain" elimination. Ashley played against Kam, Laurel played against Britni, Frank played against Brad, and Darrell played against Nelson. **Due to two rounds and no one scoring in the "Yankin' My Chain" elimination, Nelson’s round against Darrell was a draw and Nelson won by default. However, he did not earn a grenade. *Nicole Z. had hurt her ankle during the Final Challenge, and was deemed unable to continue. Therefore, she was automatically in the Bottom Four. Ring progress ;Competition : The contestant won the final challenge. : The contestant did not win the final challenge. : The contestant lost Stage 1 in the final challenge, and did not win any money. : The contestant won the challenge and was part of the Troika. : The contestant placed in the Top 3 in the challenge and was part of the Troika. : The contestant won the challenge but was not part of the Troika and was still subject for elimination. : The contestant won the challenge and was nominated by the Troika for the Inquisition, but was not selected for the elimination round. : The contestant was not selected for the elimination round. : The contestant was nominated by the Troika for the Inquisition but not selected for the elimination round. : The contestant won the Ring. : The contestant's elimination against the Mercenary was declared a draw, but they were not eliminated. : The contestant lost the Ring and was eliminated. : The contestant won the challenge, but was selected for the Ring, lost and was eliminated. : The contestant was eliminated at the challenge. : The contestant was removed from the competition due to injury/illness. : The contestant withdrew from the competition. Bank progress Every player is given their own individual bank account, similar to The Ruins, and may earn money by winning challenges. Instead of an eliminated player's account going to the player that eliminated them, it will go to the winner. Total added for Winner: $220,000 Grenades Grenades are punishments that the elimination winner can put upon any player of their choice. Notes: *Sylvia did not participate in the "Gasping for Air" challenge, therefore she was unable to use her Grenade. *Because Nelson's round against Darrell in the "Yankin' My Chain" elimination was a draw, Nelson was unable to receive a Grenade. Episode guide Trivia *''Vendettas'' is the first season of The Challenge to feature cast members from MTV UK's Ex on the Beach and Geordie Shore. *''Vendettas'' is the first season of The Challenge to feature cast members from CBS' Big Brother. *''Vendettas'' is the first season of The Challenge to be broadcast on MTV UK. Category:Seasons Category:Vendettas